The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, including, but not limited to handheld electronic devices, and their control.
Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and provide many functions requiring the use of a keyboard to enter text or instructions. Keyboards may be implemented on electronic devices as physical keyboards or as touch-sensitive displays. Smaller devices are often desirable for portability, and space can be limited for user input and output. Improvements in devices utilizing keyboards are desirable.